Sesshomaru's daughter
by Mikkey Hodge
Summary: Sesshomaru has a young Daughter name Mikyoko. But she is at the age when she needs to find a mate. Sesshomaru then finds a young Inu Youkai named Matsumaru. Will love bloom between the two? Rated M for later lemons.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of Romiko Takahashi's characters. But I do own Mikyoko.

Summary: Sesshomaru has a young Daughter name Mikyoko. But she is at the age when she needs to find a mate. Sesshomaru then finds a young Inu Youkai named Matsumaru. Will love bloom between the two?

* * *

Chapter 1: Mikyoko

The Birds are chirping, the is sun gleaming with all its might. A beautiful young dog demon wakes up from her sleep. She slowly gets out of her bed not wanting to fall a sleep again. Walking up to her closet full of elegant kimonos. She picks her favorite, its matches with her fathers. All white with small pink sakuras' on them. She walks up to her dresser looking for a flower to match the kimono. She finds it and then put its up.

She walks away going to her bath room. She walks up to the shower and turns the nobs to make the prefect temperature. Sliding of her gown and under garments while placing the kimono and flower on the side. She steps in feeling the water is not hot enough she turns the nobs to make it warmer. When she lets the water rinse over her body she grabs the soap and begins to massage the soup all around her prefect figure.

Covering her full ripe breast and cleaning her most precious area.. She soon is done and  
begins to wash off. She repeats the process 2 more times. She feel that she is clean enough and turns the water off then walks out. She grabs a towel and dries her self. The she grabs her clean undergarment puts them on.

After that she puts on her Kimono. She goes in front of her mirror and fixes her hair.  
Silver yet golden in some areas. She parts her hair horizontal and combs the bottom down then puts the top half in a side pony tail. She then puts her pink flower in. She walks out and fixes her bed not wanted to seem messy. She doesn't like the house keeps to do silly jobs like that. She old enough to do those things.

Mikyoko walks to her closet and puts on her sock and sandals. Then she walks up to her  
dresser and looks at the mirror and giving an approving smile with her fangs showing. She walks out of her room and closes the door. She walks down the hall to her father's room and notice he wasn't there. She always knew he father will wake before her. But she just can't stop the habit of checking on him.

She continues her ways down stairs to the main quarters. She stop right at the middle of  
her way down the stairs. She heard voice of her grandfather and her father talk. She continued to listen.

"So are you going to inform Mikyoko about her getting a mate?" Inu Taisho's voice was  
deep and serious. Mikyoko was still trying to listen with her soft dog ears twitching to listen.

"Yes I shall in form her today before Matsumaru comes." Sesshomaru replied while trying  
to think of the prefect way to tell her. Mikyoko ran the down the stairs and yawned trying to make it look like she just came down stairs. She look at her grandfather and smiled the gave him a big hug and kiss his cheek.

"Good morning grandfather" She tried her best to but on an act. The she looked at her  
father smiling with her fangs she and said "and how are you my beloved father?" Sesshomaru just gave her a cold stare and said  
"Mikyoko why are you so emotional this morning, is something on your mind?" Mikyoko nodded her head no, but thought 'Hell yes I got something on my mind!' But she tried her best not to ruin the moment.

Inu Taisho just look at Sesshomaru and then walk away saying "Well I will leave father  
and daughter alone, I have some business to take care of" then he was gone. Sesshomaru spoke up.

"Oh remember to day is your day to play with Rin and be a nice big sister to her."  
Sesshomaru got tried of taking Rin with him every were he went so he had Rin to stay with Mikyoko and learn things from her.

Mikyoko wish Itachi was here to watch over Rin. But he was off visiting other demons and  
getting ready to adventure with father. Even though Rin and Itachi was not really Sesshomaru's real pups he treated them with the same respect Mikyoko gets.

Itachi was sent to Sesshomaru since he was a puppy. He was a full dog demon his mother  
died and father was killed in a great battle while they was fight on Inu Taisho's side. The demon council gave Sesshomaru the responsibility over him.

But soon Sesshomaru realized he could be in very good use to the family. So he put Itachi  
in great training with only the best. Soon Itachi will be powerful and strong enough to defend the western lands by him self.

Well on the other side Rin was found 3 years ago by Sesshomaru while being attacked by wolfs Sesshomaru came just in time to save her. The first day when Mikyoko saw her she personally thought that she was just another slave. Then Sesshomaru introduced Rin to her. Mikyoko really like the company of having 2 other siblings.

She walked of going back upstairs to wake up Rin and do there daily routines. But she was  
still not done investigating about her getting a mate.

Sesshomaru was in deep thought thinking about how should her brake it to her. Or should  
he wait tell she was older. But he tough about father said "I will be easier if you do the process now it will be harder if you wait tell she is older because she will want be independent of her choice." He keep those words to in his mind. Oh man how he wished he really doesn't want to do this to her.

* * *

Author's Note: Hello everyone this is my first fanfiction so please don't hurt me. I really hate flames. Also to note that Mikyoko is 16 going on 17 September 7 if you want know more about

her review and tell me I will do a chapter about her mother and every thing.

Mikyoko: Wow that took a lot no wonder it talks time for other to update they stores!

Inuyasha: Nope your just a slow lazy bitch!

Mikyoko: Auntie Kagome your Inuyasha is calling a Bitch

Kagome: Inuyasha if you don't leave her alone I will SIT you!

:THUD:

Inuyasha: damn you!

Kagome: what was that honey?

* * *

Review!Review! 


	2. Rin's Investigation

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of Romiko Takahashi's characters. But I do own Mikyoko and Kaguyamaru, Kagatsumaru, Matsumaru.

Summary: Sesshomaru has a young Daughter name Mikyoko. But she is at the age when she needs to find a mate. Sesshomaru then finds a young Inu Youkai named Matsumaru. Will love bloom between the two?

Chapter 2: Rin's investigation

"Knock knock…" Mikyoko started knocking on Rin's door. Since it was adjacent to Mikyoko's room she walks through her room to the bath room. Her and Rin share bath rooms. She enters Rin's room opening the door she sees Rin snoring loudly. Walking up to Rin, Mikyoko yelled slightly "Rin wake your little skinny behind up!" Rin woke up quickly falling out of the bed.

"Hahahahahahahha" Mikyoko looked at Rin's face cracking up even more. "…Mikyoko…why did you yell at me?" Rin really didn't get the picture. Rin looked like she was going to cry. Mikyoko stopped laughing smelled salt water. Looking down Rin was shedding tears. "Oh Rin I'm sorry don't cry… stop now" Mikyoko picked up Rin and took her to the bath room to wash her face.

Rin always cried when she didn't know what was going on. Mikyoko trying to be an older sister was trying to keep her calm. 'She can be of some good use.' Mikyoko thought. 5 minutes later Rin was already almost done with her bath. "So Rin what would you like to play?' Rin looking up from her bubble bath smile sweetly and said "I really don't know, do you have a game?" Mikyoko remembered about that Matsumaru guy.

"Sure Rin we could play detective." Rin heard her ad almost jump on Mikyoko. "Thanks sis now let's hurry up, I want to get right to play the game." Mikyoko rinse Rin and gave her a towel. Sooner than 3 minutes Rin was dressed and ready to play with a pink and blue Kimono.

They washed they faces and brushed there teeth.

Investigation time

Mikyoko explain to Rin what she will need to ask there father. Rin and Mikyoko sneaked to the garden were that say Sesshomaru talking to another dog demon. They hid quietly. "Sesshomaru-sama so did you find any leads on Kaguyamaru?" A cold voice answered "Not yet its be years but I'm going to find her if it even takes my life." The dog demon nodded. "Yes, I understand that she's your mate, but I heard the she's a seamstress but I will try finding more information." Sesshomaru look at him and dismissed him.

Rin ran up to him and hugged his legs. "Daddy Fluffy!" Sesshomaru kind of liked when Rin called him that. Mikyoko walking in doing a sassy walk. Sesshomaru twitched his eyebrow looking like 'what the hell'. "Father I been hearing around that there's a rumor about some one getting a mate and that person is coming to night. So is it true? But then who?" Sesshomaru gulped. 'she knows' Mikyoko was giving him on of those looks like 'come on tell me!'

"Well some one is getting a mate soon but… that person should make it her tonight… also you don't know the person so it wouldn't really mind." Sesshomaru said trying hard not to tell her. Mikyoko look at him like he was lying. But Sesshomaru left the cold stare on him face like always. Never showing his true emotion only to his lost mate. Oh how he wish he could touch her sweet lips. How she mad him melt. Perfect voice moaning his name. Small frame under his well build shape. Busty, curvy, very round big ass, tall enough for a full dog demon, long wavy/curly golden brownish red hair. Brown golden eyes, not gold but brown gold. One marking on each side of face with cresting moon on fore head, same colors as his. She cold break your heart with one stare. Cold and very emotionless, but mostly smile when family and friend are around. Sesshomaru was in a trans.

"Daddy Fluff!" Rin said trying to call his attention. That didn't work. Mikyoko got an idea. "So are you thinking of that slut of a mate you can't find, you just used my mom for pleasure." But for Rin could understand Izayoi snatch Rin are. She just happen to be walking by. She didn't want Rin to her this. Sesshomaru looked at Mikyoko like she lost her god damn mind.

"Pardon me… could you repeat that?" Sesshomaru new what she said. But did she realize what she said? "I said are you thinking of that slut of a mate you can't find I know you just used my mom for pleasure" Sesshomaru walked up to Mikyoko closing the gap between them. Mikyoko new she was in for it. "March your ash to my study room now!" Sesshomaru was going to let her have it! 'How dare she say such a thing about her own mother' Mikyoko ran as fast as she could. But she still didn't make it before her own fathers speed.

She entered seeing her father sitting in the main chair. She sat in the chair across from him. "Mikyoko, did you know what you just said?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking"

"You were thinking if you could repeat it to me"

"Father I'm sorry"

"Don't father me"

"I really didn't mean to talk about your last lover, which wasn't my mom."

"Mikyoko you really don't know about your own father"

"Not much about his love life"

"Well to tell you I only had on lover"

"Yeah and my mom for pleasure"

"Mikyoko Say some thing like that again and you never talk ever"

Mikyoko stop and listened.

"As you can see you are my only biological child"

Mikyoko nodded.

"I love a woman named Kaguyamaru, she was beautiful"

"She was a twin of Kagatsumaru; He was a great friend of mine"

"Tell one day his eyes were very crimson, I asked him why his eyes that color?"

"He told me that he has a twin sister, and that when ever they are together they eye turn that crimson color. Plus if any one of them gets a mate there eyes will become red. Then if both has mates there eye will be blood red"

"I asked him to bring her to dinner one night. She got to meet you grandmother, grandfather and every one else."

"We stated to talk and became friends. Soon I started asking her to take trips with me. I had to take her back to her island because she said she was home sick."

"Kagatsumaru was training with some important youkai"

"Soon she began to show me that she was interested in me."

"We went to a festival thingy her people have to celebrate"

"That night was over 13 years ago"

"She and I mated"

"Her mom was totally different from every one else."

"She didn't like me; she said I was a good for nothing lazy ass dog demon"

"When she got pregnant her mother disowner her ad said that is not her daughter"

"I build a home for me and her to live in"

"I had to fight a war. Right when that war was over I had rushed to see her"

"She was all ready in labor"

"Trying my best I had to deliver this child."

"She gave birth a beautiful female pup"

"I helped her with child for 9 months"

"Then I was called to another war"

"So I had to leave"

"She said she would have nothing to do with me any more"

"I came back 5 months later to find her missing and my child being taking care of by one of her sisters that had a heart to help"

"If I only came earlier"

"I took the pup with me"

"I was never able to find Kaguyamaru again."

Mikyoko had to say some thing.

"So who was the pup? Itachi"

"Mikyoko, you know damn well that Itachi is not my biological child"

"So who is it?"

"Its you!" Mikyoko was really shocked. So her mother was really not dead. Or killed at least.

"So I'm Kaguyamaru's daughter?"

"Yes you are my only mate's child"

"But…"

"But nothing you understand what you said before"

"How dare you call you mother a slut"

"You remind me of her every day! It brings me pain to look at you"

"Have her body structure"

"You are just a mini version of your mother"

"That's why your eyes have specs of golden brown in them"

"That's why I'm arranging you to get a mate"

"Because I have other youkai's asking to let there son and you become mates."

"I picked the best because I love you"

"I you mother were still her she could make you a perfect dress to were when you get married in human terms"

"I'm doing every thing for you Mikyoko."

"You remember the problem we had with your master's assistant trying to molest you?"

Mikyoko had a tear in her eye.

"Yes"

"I went out and almost killed him"

"But I'm lucky to have a strong girl like you for a daughter"

"But if any one tries to touch you! There will be a great problem"

"That's why I never let you leave our these lands"

"You will always be safe here"

"Trust me one day I will find your mother and we will live like a better family"

"I picked the best inu youkai clan right under our family which is the lock hearts"

"As you know Kagome father is also a lock heart"

"Sooner or later you will under stand Mikyoko. But for know you have to stay in you room until is say so"

Mikyoko was trying so hard not to cry. She wasn't as good as her mother or father in keeping her emotions locked in.

"Father I'm so sorry…but I don't want a mate…I want my mommy"

She even cried more after find out she really had a mother.

Sesshomaru walked up to Mikyoko and hug her. "Mikyoko you will always be my daughter no matter what you do" She stop crying a little and looked up. "Thank you Father" She walk off to her quarters.

'Wow that took a lot; I really can't believe she cried. Funny though but I really hope she takes a liking to Matsumaru' Sesshomaru looked down the hall to see Inu no Taisho. Know what was to come her closed the door and walked to him.

"So I see you broke the news to her. How did she take it?" Sesshomaru not wanting to make it sound to bad. "I told her and she ended up crying about it" Inu no Taisho nodded yes. Then walked off. 'Easy to think but now to find Rin to help decorate the walks.'

Author's Note: Hi every one. Nice to write again thanks to some reviews! Please review and tell me more next chapter will be about Matsumaru coming to meet Mikyoko!

Mikyoko: Easy said easy done!

Inuyasha: hay Mikyoko what happen to your hair it looks…

Mikyoko: looks like what!

Inuyasha: Its just plain old ugly!

Kagome walks in…

Kagome: So what's happing in here?

She see Mikyoko tackling Inuyasha down.

Inuyasha: Kagome tell her to get of me I can't breath

Mikyoko: are you calling me fat! Because I am not fat I'm 'Thick'.

Kagome: Inuyasha just for saying that you I have to sit you!

Inuyasha: No!

Review!Review!


End file.
